Outlaw
by NoPainHere
Summary: "I don't blind myself to the illusion that I'm not a monster, I know I am and I accept it. You don't! You think that because you all of a sudden got some quirk and you're doing all these heroic things wipes the pain of your past? The past has a way of catching up and collecting, Izuku." A Past. A Promise. A Gun & the story of a teen struggling to become the number one hero.


My first story for you all! I hope you all like it! Never done as much writing then back in my NaNoWriMo time ha! seriously enjoy, I hope you all like this story that iv'e had in my head for you guys!

* * *

 _So…by now you probably know that over eighty percent of the world's population have these special abilities that give the user 'super-powers', these powers can be minor like zooming in from medium to long distances but there are also amazing, spectacular powers like shooting fire from your hands or growing as tall as a Skyscraper!_

 _The official name for these super-powers is known as '_ _ **Quirks'.**_

"Alright lady hand over the purse and the lovely necklace and nobody has to get hurt tonight "says a man in black clothing, from black shirt to black pants to a black ski mask, and located in a dark alleyway in some random area of Musutafu, pointing a gun wearily and out of breath at a trembling and frightened woman. The robber pushed the barrel of the gun a bit more to the shaking woman's face.

"You made me... run half a block! Do you know how big mustafars BLOCKS ARE!? " he stated to the frightened women flailing his open hand in the air angrily before breathing in and calming down a bit.

 _ **Rapidly the supernatural became all natural, Quirks became an everyday part of life. Everyday looked like a scene out of a comic book!**_

 _ **Sadly It was not without problems though as people or 'Villains' as the correct term, sought to use their power for well… Villany?….ahh that will work I guess…but amongst all the new chaos and fear a new profession rose rapidly.**_

"Just give me the purse and necklace and you can go home with your life! Simple! "He said to her as if he was offering her a choice in the matter. The scared woman shakily handed the man her purse too which the man grabbed.

"Good now just give me the necklace and we can go our separate ways!" He told her the woman looked conflicted but shakily spoke out "Pl-please my husband gave this to me don't take it" she begged but the man just made a 'tsk tsk tsk' sound "Well dear that's just too damn bad, maybe your boyfriend can buy you a new necklace…that is if you're still **breathing** " He told her that last word rolling off his tongue threateningly.

 _ **An Age of HEROS had emerged! Courageous people who used their quirk to combat those who would misuse theirs. A profession with overwhelming support of the public and overseen by the government. Those who perform their heroic act's the most, got paid the most and received the fame and glory…Hero's had finally found their place in today's society…but you already knew this.**_

Shakily and with tears running down her face as she felt the barrel of the gun now touching her temple she put her hand behind her neck and unclasped the gold chain and with a sob she handed her necklace to the thug, who smirked as he grabbed the piece of jewelry "See was that so hard? Now you get to live to see another day "the man said happily before turning his back away from the woman, who now looked relieved. "unfortunately," said the man before turning back to the woman with a dark look in his eyes.

 _ **So… what about me? Who Am I? Am I a Hero? I want to be but... no far from it. A Villain…pfft not even! Unfortunately this is the ugly truth about a me. The hard reality.**_

 _ **this is the part where I tell you that… not everyone is created equally. Remember that thing about the whole eighty percent of the population has a quirk bit? Yeah well that still leaves the other twenty percent without a quirk. Normal everyday people. Normal. No quirk…no power. Nothing. And well if you haven't put two and two together already by now then I'll just tell you.**_

 _ **I'm Quirkless.**_

The Thug raises his right hand and smacking the lady on her face causing her to fall and scream in pain " I don't like being told 'NO' my dear, so while you did comply with my demands and I am a man of my word, I still have to teach you a thing or two about _**'Doing the right thing'**_ " he said to her before grabbing her the scruff of her coat and lifting her up " Besides, I did say you'll live…but not without a few… _ **bruises**_ " He told her a promise of pain lacing his in his voice.

 _ **Yessiree I'm part of the minority, born without a quirk. Cursed to be just plain old boring teen going to school and watching the hero's do…HEROIC-Y stuff ..never mind, but yeah 'Boring, Plain, Teen & Quirkless'. Sums me up pretty well. But I don't let it get to me . See I have a dream, a dream to be the greatest hero ever! Like my hero ALL MIGHT! The greatest hero in the world! So even if I'm the minority, even if I'm quirkless, that still won't stop me, I'll show the world that anyone can be a hero, regardless if they have powers or not! I did make someone a promise after all so it would be rude not to keep my word after all. **_

The woman, now sobbing, tried struggling against the villain's grip but finding it utterly useless as he held a firm grip on her jacket, this made the thug laugh at the vain attempt "This is no one's fault but your own and if you keep this up instead of bruises you'll end up with **BROKEN BONES INSTEAD**!" he yelled at her, causing her to yelp and struggle even more, much to his amusement, unbeknownst to him a figure emerging at the front of alleyway.

 _ **But I'm not totally without hope. See, I may not have a quirk, but I do have a… Talent? If that's what we can call it. It's nothing special really, but at least it gives me some sort of distinction even if it's small thing. See I have this sharpshooter aim or reflex if you will, nothing to that of the HERO Snipe aim but It's, In my opinion second to none.**_

Still struggling the woman began flailing her arms in an attempt to get free which had cause one of her hands to hit the villain in the face, scratching him, causing him to let her go before pointing his gun at her "You little bitch…THAT" he said pointing at the scratch that had a little blood dripping from it

"That was a NO NO!" He said angrily before wiping the blood off. The woman now on the floor went into a state of more panic as she backed up only to hit the brick wall as the man approached her his gun pointed at her head. Where are the hero's? Aren't they supposed to stop this? Am I really going to die? Why won't someone help me? All these thoughts ran through the women's head as she felt the end coming near.

 _ **I named that little talent of mine 'Eagle Eye' but some have called it a 'Dead Eye' ya know because everyone has to have a flashy name for something, this is no different, but I digress, so yeah, I have this nice little talent for shooting things whether it be up close or far away, my trained shot can hit it. What do I hit them with? Well…**_

"Well my dear you asked for this, I tried to ensure your safety, with moderate damage, but you just had to go and hit me" he told her getting even more close to her as he was now arms reach, the barrel looking down upon her " Now you have to pay and sadly it will be with yourlife, shame now your husband will have no one to get a necklace for" he said in mock sadness as he looked down at her with cold black eyes before putting his hand on the trigger " Oh well always next life for you!" he said as he began to squeeze the trigger the woman now closing her eyes and accepting the reality of it all.

" **I wouldn't do that if I were you friend"**

 _ **See this is the other part where I tell you, and should you hate me for it then I'm sorry, but remember when I told you how I was going to become a HERO? the greatest HERO! It's my dream, and its hard dream to accomplish as well-being, you know, Quirkless. But it's also hard when you're on the wrong side of the law as well.**_

The sound of a gun cocking back interrupted the thug from pulling the trigger as he sighed in frustration as this robbery had gone on far longer than he had hoped with a scowl he turned to the newcomer, "and who in the green hell are yo- "his eye's widened in shock as he was unable to finish the sentence. There standing before him was a figure dressed in a black duster coat covering his white under shirt, wearing black pants and red boots. The duster coats hoodie shielded the top half of his face where only his glacier green eyes could be seen in the darkness, the lower half of his face was covered by a black bandanna.

The thug was frozen in shock but quickly regained his nerve "and can I help you sir? He asked the new figure who just looked at him which caused the villain to laugh.

"Oh, don't mind me sir, just having a little uh quarrel if you will a-", " **A quarrel that involves you putting the barrel of your gun down the ladies face?"** The figure said interrupting the thug causing him to growl at him, " **Why don't you just return the necklace and the purse back to that nice lady over there and we ALL go about our separate ways?"** The figure in the bandanna said to the thug as he moved closer into view revealing a gun pointed straight at the villain. The lady just looked on in fear as the thug now aimed his gun at the person.

"Listen PAL, I don't have time for this nonsense and I'm not going to give up free money just cause you say so!" The thug told the mysterious figure, "Besides, and judging from your voice alone, you sound like your no older then any teenager around this city" he laughed loudly "listen little man before you get hurt, I'll give you one chance, Like I gave this bitch here" He said motioning to the frightened woman behind him.

"One chance to get the hell out of my way or else they will find TWO bodies on this alleyway" he said causing the supposed teenager to sigh and muttered. " **I did warn you"** before looking at the lady and back to the robber.

 _ **I'm in no way a villain what so ever but…I'm not a hero neither…not with how I USED to deal with villains. See I have had bad things happen to me in the past and well those things from my past experience has caused me to have a crutch or more better worded a dependent if you will. I guess you can say I'm sort of…Dependent…on something…Something that is in the eyes of many is a bad thing. that sort of something is a gun…a revolver actually. Now it's not a crutch for everything just when it comes to conflict.**_

"Warn me? You got some jokes kid, but I'm not laughing" He told him a scowl on his face as he turned his head to the lady "Give me a second dear, I'll just have to take care of this kid playing hero and then you'll have my full attention" he said before he turns back the to the figure in black.

"What gives anyway are you a hero hm? by the way your holding that gun I'm going to assume that you're a student of the Snipe guy eh? He asked the teen but got no response with a roll of his eye's he continued "It doesn't really matter student or not, you'll not be leaving this alleyway tonight…no witnesses ya know?" He told him "I feel bad so young and to die like a fool for playing hero!" He said solemnly "oh well Sayonara ki-" he was interrupted as a loud bang filled through the air, and the woman screaming echoed off the alley walls.

"AHH My hand, my hand! YOU SHOT MY HAND!" the Villain screamed in agony as he fell to the ground clutching his hand the gun was in. He looked back at the figure seeing smoke come from the end of his barrel as he stalked closer, The moon shining off the silver revolver in his right hand making him look like death, the sound of his boots filled the quiet alleyway, his gun still in front of him as he was still aimed down the sight until he got close to the now crippled thief, shoving the barrel of the gun at the man temple, causing the man to panic.

"I'm sorry, please please please don't kill me I'll leave and never come back I swear ju-just please let me live" he pleaded as the figure got on his one knee barrel of his revolver still at the man's skull.

" **It's not fun now is it? Having the barrel of cold steel pointed at you now? Are you starting to feel it? The fear of death ?"** He asked coldly to the thief who was to petrified to answer as the teen was giving off a cold vibe that just froze the man" **Do you fear death my friend?"** he asked the figure again which still the thug did not answer," _ **DO YOU!?"**_ He shouted to the figure causing the man to just nod his head weakly, this in turn caused the figure to chuckle.

" **Good let that feeling be with you forever then"** He said before standing straight and removing the barrel away from the villain causing the bleeding man to breathe a sigh of relief only to receive a boot the face effectively knocking him out.

 _ **I've had bad things happen to me and I've done bad things to people and well that revolver has been with me through it all. I used to kill people like him, Thieves, murderers & rapists alike some with quirks and some without, but I learned the hard way cold murder isn't the way to do things. Who was I to decide who lived and who died? Not me, not now and not back then, sadly I know sooner or later what I've done in the past will catch up with me but until then I live and learn.**_

" **That's for hitting a woman you jerk"** The teen said as he turned to the stolen purse and necklace and picked them from the unconscious thief before looking at the petrified women "It's alright miss, he is of no threat to you now!" he said cheerfully but still the women looked on scared he came to move close to her but she backed to a corner of the brick wall still looking at him or rather something on him. Puzzled he looked around him, was their blood or something? Did his bandana fall off? Maybe his gu- ah the gun. That was it.

"sorry mam, didn't mean to frighten you" spoke the teen in black, all traces of that cold vibe vanishing as he spun his revolver back into his side hip holster on his right side before covering it with the duster coat "Better?" he asked her and the women just still stared at him but this time with a little less fear, sighing he just walked closer to her before setting down her bag and necklace in front of her "The police and hero's will be here soon so hang tight okay?" He told her as he looked at her after no response came he sighed before turning his back to her.

 _ **So yeah, I used to think killing villains was the solution but my train of thinking backfired, this made me a wanted man for causing harm and murder, even if they were villains they are still citizens and human beings. I have the police and hero's alike trying to capture me and while it's saddens me I can understand why. I learned years ago that killing was useless, so now I do my best not to kill, I suppress that instinct to use my talent for murder and more towards making sure I actually help people. Like real hero's do.**_

 _ **So enough rambling your probably still wondering who the hell I am huh?**_

"Huh I can still make it home and in time for school" The figure said as he saw the sun rising and got ready to leave before the police get there making his way to the front of the alleyway "Stay safe lady" he said to her not bothering to look at her before making a step leave her be.

"WAIT!" he heard the lady say to him as he looked behind to see she was standing, shakily but still standing, she looked at him hand clutching her necklace while holding it close to her heart, "Th-thank you for what you did" she told him and he just looked her before nodding his head at her before he gave her a tip of his hat.

"be-before you go who are you? Are you a hero?" she asked him which caused him to laugh a bit "Fa-far from it miss" he stuttered said which caused the lady to look confused at his stutter she was going to press the matter but not before the sound of sirens filled the air, the figure cursed a bit before looking back at the lady before making a mad sprint away from the scene, leaving the woman sad to not know the name of the person who saved her as police cars began to show up.

 _ **Well my real name is Izuku Midoriya, plain old boring, loser and quirkless teenager, the one who has the dream to become a hero! The greatest hero! Like ALL-MIGHT himself! That's me, but the other me? The one that has on par level marksmanship aim of the hero snipe? The other me who used to kill criminals? The one who is wanted by the hero's and police? Well his name is…**_

The police were quick to ensure that the lady was all right before going to check on the unconscious villain before handing him into the local hospital to treat his wounds and then taking him to jail later on, the lady just watched as everything go in slow motion "mam, could you tell us what happened" snapped out of her stupor she was looking now at an old man, a little heavy set with a bushy mustache and a round cap on his head, presently holding a cigar in his mouth and holding a pen and notepad "Mam I know you went through a traumatic time but I just need you to answer a few questions for me okay?".

Nodding absently the man with the mustache just rolled his eyes

"Can you tell me in brief what happened?" He asked and the lady just sighed before recounting the event's that took place from the moment she got cornered to the moment she got saved.

The man looked at his note pad writing all she wrote, occasionally stopping to take a drag from his cigar, a troubled look on his face which confused her but she repressed to ask anything about it "alright mam thank you for your cooperation, If you could just see one of the EMT's and they will assist you with any of your injuries" He told her as he turned to leave but before he could she had grabbed his arm

"wait wh-who was that person that saved me, you looked troubled for a moment ago but I didn't press the matter but I need to know the hero who saved me" she said before earning a chuckle from the man which made her look at him in confusion "That person is far from a hero miss" He told her and she was about to say something but he stopped her.

"Look just know that your safe and that's all that matters here, Okay?" He told her as she just looked on sad and confused. Sighing the man looked at her "listen miss if you must know then fine the person who 'Saved' you" the man used his finger in quotation marks "his name is…"

Under a bridge near a river, a teenage boy around fifteen was panting madly "ugh running is never fun Izuku you know this" he moaned to himself as he took off the hood of his black duster coat to reveal messy green hair, and removing his black bandanna to reveal his freckled face. He walked to the river before bending down and splashed water on his face to cool him down. " Never say never ain't that what you said too me years ago?" he spoke to his reflection.

Sighing in relief at his escape before he took off his coat and folded it along with his bandanna in his backpack before, finally unbuckling his holster with his revolver on it briefly staring at it before shoving it in the bag as well. Standing up and looking at his watch "Got enough time to get home before mom wakes up and school don't start for a good two hours" he said to himself before making his way running down to his home in hopes to avoid his mother's wrath before she woke up.

It was also an exciting day! as it was the last day of school and it would be a full year before the test to get into the prestigious U.A . Smiling the green hair teen ran with new vigor as the sun rose just behind him, He doesn't know why but the air feels oddly calm and cool,maybe it was a sign of good things too come? "tch knowing my luck I'll have an run-in with ALL MIGHT!" he thought excitedly before upping his speed.

" _Deku the outlaw"_


End file.
